


Missing you

by MinervaDashwood



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Oneshot, Threesome, Work In Progress, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDashwood/pseuds/MinervaDashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Kaur Adaar are headed out for another mission. Cullen's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

Cullen leaned on his desk and then ran a hand through his hair.  "Take care of each other out there," he murmured, looking at the stacks of papers awaiting his perusal.

"Always do," Bull said, arms across his chest.

Cullen chuckled and met Bull's eye.  "I'm a little jealous, I have to admit.  It's hard knowing you're both together while I'm here."  He bit the inside of his lip to keep his expression neutral, but he should have known how futile it was to hide from Bull.

Bull tilted his head, his lips softening into a smile.  "Just 'cause we're together doesn't mean we're not missing you."

"You are?"

Bull's smirk returned, but the look in his eye was heated, making Cullen blush.  Bull went behind him, pressed him against the desk, and held Cullen's hands atop the wood.

He felt Bull's breath in his ear.  

Bull whispered, "I think about you waiting for us to get home.  And about what I'm gonna do to you when I get back.  Like tie you to this desk and fuck you so thoroughly you'll forget I was gone."  

Bull kissed his neck and sucked just hard enough so Cullen's skin began to ache and pulse, coaxing a deep moan from his chest.

"Now I'm really sorry I was late," Kaur's voice said from the doorway, and the heat that Bull had stirred only grew from the sound of her voice.

Much to his dismay, Bull's lips and hands left him.  But an instant later, Bull's arms wrapped around Cullen's chest, trapping Cullens's arms at his sides, and pulled them both away from the desk.

"Cullen wasn't sure if we'd miss him or not," Bull rumbled, his voice deep and teasing.

Heart hammering, Cullen struggled to take a deep breath and rested his head against Bull's chest so he could loop up into Kaur's eyes.  Where Bull was rigid and solid, Kaur was soft and open, from her round violet eyes to her big round belly and wide hips.  She smiled and made her way to them.  When she was close enough, Bull let go of Cullen, grabbed Kaur's wrists, and pulled her against Cullen.

"Of course I'll miss you," she said, dipping her head to kiss his brow.  "But I know you're here keeping Skyhold safe for me. For all of us."

Cullen ached with longing, not just in his groin but in his chest.  Kaur kissed him, slow and sweet and gentle and Cullen relaxed between them--Bull solid against his back and Kaur soft against his front--hoping the kiss would never end. 

They were not making it any easier to say goodbye, but for the moment, he didn’t mind.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a threesome, and it still needs a lot of work. Concrit is very welcome.
> 
> [edited 29 Nov 2015]


End file.
